


Взрослые игры

by fandom_Vampires_2020



Series: Кровь и какао [1]
Category: Original Work, White House Down (2013)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Erotica, Fantasy, Love/Hate, M/M, Vampires, Сладости, вампиры, даб-кон, лавхейт, фэнтези, эротика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020
Summary: Предупреждения: любовь/ненависть, даб-кон, кинк на сладостиЭмил решил, что уже достаточно взрослый чтобы соблазнить вампира. Страстью, наглостью и шоколадом.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, ОМП/ОМП
Series: Кровь и какао [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635928
Kudos: 1





	Взрослые игры

**Author's Note:**

> Внешность и имена персонажей позаимствованы у персонажей фильма «Штурм Белого дома» (White House Down). Эмил Стенц, Джон Кейл. Приквел к фанфику «Кровь и какао»

Джон с самого пробуждения не находил себе места. Эмил звал его мысленно, и Джон знал: не к добру. Сегодня Стенц-старший пошёл на серьёзное дело. Мать Эмила тоже была в командировке. А Эмил Стенц, мальчишка двадцати одного года от роду, с нетерпением ждал его в гости.

Джон добрался до него быстро. И, скользнув тенью в окно спальни Эмила, завис в проёме. Тот лежал на кровати без всякой одежды в окружении открытых пачек шоколада. Джон забыл о гордости и вампирской красоте и с грохотом рухнул в спальню, поцеловавшись клыкастой мордой с ковром. Эмил в ответ на такое эпическое вторжение в свою комнату отреагировал с идеальным спокойствием. Не зря же отец его с пелёнок обучал быть охотником на нечисть всеми доступными и далеко не всегда гуманными способами. Так что Эмил только повернулся на бок и подпёр щёку кулаком. 

— А ведь столько историй ходит про то, какие вампиры ловкие да изящные. Да я и сам это видел. Что теперь не так, Джон? 

— Ты какого чёрта устроил?! 

Джон вскочил, стараясь принять как можно более устрашающий вид. Но запах шоколада и тёплого Эмила, не скрытого тряпками и амулетами, сводил его с ума. Он многое прощал бесстрашному мальчишке. До сих пор помнил тот день, когда двенадцатилетний Эмил призвал его, порезав себе руку. Но крови не дал. Забрался ему на спину и, сунув в рот «Сникерс», заставил бегать на четвереньках. Джон не любил «Сникерс», но он любил бесстрашных людей. И он никогда бы не смог тронуть ребёнка. Даже ребёнка охотника. Поэтому он принял подношение и покатал мальца. Но в конце всё же схватил в объятья и лизнул руку, слизывая кровь. Парень едва не напрудил в штаны, но игры с ним продолжал. До прошлого года. Когда пошёл с отцом на полноценную охоту и, убив первого вампира, сильного вампира, получил в подарок женщину. Так было принято у охотников. Джон думал, это конец их маленьким шалостям. Но нет. Вот Эмил. Перед ним. И явно что-то дикое придумал. 

— Ай-яй, — меланхолично вздохнул Эмил, повалившись на спину. Сообщил: — Не хорохорься, тут куча ловушек с дистанционным управлением. Убить не убьют, но будет бо-бо. Да и ослабнешь. Не надо меня пытаться напугать, Джон, правда. Лучше иди сюда. И не притворяйся, что вампир в твоём возрасте не понимает столь откровенных намёков. 

При этом он похлопал ладонью по кровати рядом с собой, будто пса подзывал. Джон понял. Немного обалдел. Так. Чисто по-человечески. Потом решил схитрить. Не то чтобы ему не хотелось перейти в играх с Эмилом на новый уровень. Просто… трудно сказать. В отличие от родителей, Джон изо всех сил берёг в нём детство. В начале их дружбы он даже дарил Эмилу игрушки, и сейчас он просто не мог поверить, что короткая жизнь человека вошла в новый виток. 

— Нет, Эмил. Мы не будем этого делать. Любовник вампира должен быть девственником. Ты был с женщиной. Твой запах изменился. 

Эмил придушенно каркнул. 

— Ты называешь это «был»? «Был», твою дохлую мать? Да эта гарпия мне уже год во сне снится. И когти у неё в моих снах похлеще, чем у любой вашей Королевы! Я думал, у меня хрен утром можно будет удалять. За ненадобностью. 

— Ничего не знаю, ты бросил семя, — сообщил Джон, надув губы, — ты самец. И враг нашего рода. Я не могу взять тебя. Если только ты не захочешь стать вампиром. Тогда я, как твой хозяин, буду пить тебя и владеть тобой. 

Джон захлебнулся слюной от запаха шоколада и мечтаний и прикусил себе язык вылезшими клыками. Проклятье! Он просто позор рода вампиров! 

— Так. Хватит. Просто иди сюда. 

С этими словами Эмил дотянулся до баночки шоколадной пасты, стоявшей у изголовья кровати, и, зачерпнув, размазал по своей груди, глядя вампиру прямо в глаза. Джон смог только постараться не поломать нежное юношеское ещё тело Эмила — но уже крепкое и красивое. В его работе надо следить за собой, по-другому никак. Он обнял его, слизывая с кожи лакомство и позволяя вытряхивать себя из одежды. 

— Я буду самым нежным с тобой, — Джон почти напевал, почти мурчал, как огромный кот, — самым-самым нежным в твой первый раз. 

— М-м-м, о да, — Эмил погладил его по голове, а потом ловко, воспользовавшись эффектом неожиданности, перевернул под себя. 

Тут же погладил по спине и провёл пальцами между его ягодиц. 

— Скажи, а для тебя это будет тоже первый раз? Снизу, я имею в виду. 

— Э?! — Джон щёлкнул зубами, которые тут же для надежности склеили шоколадной ириской. 

— Ну прости. Лишиться этой девственности я пока не готов, — юный охотник поглаживал его по голове, почёсывал между лопатками. 

Там у вампиров, даже бескрылых, всегда было уязвимое место. И довольно чувствительное. Обычно они его так или иначе прикрывали и защищали. Но сейчас вампир был обнажён и беззащитен перед подобными ласками. 

— У меня к тебе только один интимный вопрос. Если я… хм… брошу семя внутрь, ты случайно не отложишь яйцо прямо мне в постель? 

— Я тебе сейчас случайно голову откушу! — возмутился Джон. 

Но он понимал, что возмущается ненатурально. Ласки Эмила растапливали даже его тело, а мысль о том, чтобы получить тепло Эмила хоть так, была такой восхитительной, что сладко сводило нутро. Джон едва сдерживался, чтобы не наорать на мальчишку, чтобы он перестал играть и дал ему себя прямо сейчас. Внутрь. И до упора. Как можно глубже. О, Древние, к таким предложениям он был не готов. 

— Да перестань. Кто же тебя будет развлекать? Покорные обращённые куклы такого не умеют. 

Эмил даже смазку подобрал с запахом шоколада. И при этом не стал раздражать Джона слишком долгими ласками. Ничего, восстановится попозже. А для Эмила лёгкая боль привычна. Приподняв Джона за бёдра, он с усилием втиснулся в его тело, рыча от захлестнувшей его разум волны возбуждения. Лизнул его в шею. Снова макнул пальцы и поднёс их к губам вампира: 

— Бери, мой хороший. Но не кусай пальцы. И кольца губами не трогай. Во-о-от, расслабься. Ты пообещал быть нежным, а не сопротивляться. 

Джон тихо завыл, облизывая шоколад и наслаждаясь пульсацией самых крошечных сосудов. На пальцах были серебряные кольца, болезненно обжигающие губы. Джон жадно сосал пальцы, доходя губами до самых колец. Он приподнял бёдра, давая возможность Эмилу вбиваться в себя в сильном, чётком, мощном ритме. Он плавно двигался под ним, потираясь всем своим мощным телом о тело парня. 

— Как хорошо. Ты тёплый, Джон, — Эмил задвигался чаще и прошептал любовнику в самое ухо. — И ты мой. Всё твоё моё. А всё моё… твоё! 

И Джона накрыло. Он выгнулся, форма зубов и челюстей изменялась в состояние атаки. Клыки вышли полностью, и Джон изогнулся в блаженстве, схватив Эмила за бедро. Кончики когтей всё же пробили кожу, смешивая аромат шоколада с ароматом крови. Эмил сзади вскрикнул и упал ему на спину. Тепло его жизни, его потомства, растекалось по животу. Джон рухнул лицом в подушку, пытаясь скрыть от парня глубокую трансформацию. Эмил уткнулся лбом ему в мощные плечи, тяжело дыша. 

— Я идиот. Правда? Я же тебе… мать вашу Королеву. 

— М-м-м. О да, ты попал, — Джон вывернулся из его объятий и уставился на Эмила взглядом довольной кошки, — достань кол, охотник. Или дай мне крови. Хоть немного. Чтобы закрепить договор. Ведь, когда мне надоест твоя старость и опасная работа, я буду иметь полное право обратить тебя. И быть в тебе столько, сколько захочу. Клянусь, Эмил, мальчик. Я не слезу с тебя целое столетие. 

Эмил искривил губы в ухмылке, но царапнул себя по запястью серебряным шипом, выглянувшим из кольца. 

— Если я до тех пор доживу, Джон, то, может, буду не совсем против. В таком случае тебе останется мстить клану того вампира целое столетие. И мы ещё посмотрим, кто с кого не слезет, мой дорогой вампир. 

Джон высунул язык, слизывая драгоценную кровь и заодно залечивая разрез. Эмил возбуждал его безумно. Даже этим опрометчивым согласием. Отстранившись, Джон удобнее устроился на спине, забросив руки за голову. И, положив ногу Эмилу на талию, подтянул к себе. Папаша Эмила крепко застрял в том улье. Конечно, они выберутся, но часа три ещё есть. А потом надо валить. Стенц-старший дом разнесёт, если узнает, с кем тут кувыркался его сынишка.


End file.
